The Mirror of Reflections
by Colourfulbuttons
Summary: Harry had thought it would simply be another year at Hogwarts, however all this changes when he meets a mysterious girl named Sapphire on the train. What is her tragic past and can Harry help her through it? HarryxOc and DracoxOc


**The passing of the summer**

_**Author Note:**__ This was just a little plot hare nibbling away at my mind and I just had to get it out. So here it is!_

XOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXO

Sapphire looked longingly out the Hogwarts Express. Sapphire wasn't her full name, it was Sapphire Fuscia Desiree Summer, but she preferred to just be called Sapphire.

She saw loving families lovingly kissing their children goodbye and she felt a pang of jealously. She had always wanted a family that cared for her but her tragic past prevented that.

She noticed a muscly, strong, tall boy with dark hair, green eyes and round glasses, leaning against a pole. He was scanning the families and looked a bit sad, but she didn't give it a second thought.

With a depressed sigh, she popped in her earphones and listened to the latest weird sister's song.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with two conflicting emotions coursing through his veins. He was delighted to be leaving the Dursley's but he didn't want to be alone on the train. Ron and Hermione were on prefect duties and he didn't want to be with Neville and Luna because all they did was kiss passionately.

He searched for a free compartment; they were all full of excited students. He ended up on the Slytherin side of the train and all the Slytherin's hurled dirty looks at him.

Harry continued walking to the end of the train, where there was a compartment. No one tended to sit there, as no one except him knew the best view came from this compartment.

As Harry slid open the compartment door, he was completely shocked to see a shadow of a figure staring out the window. As he entered the compartment and the girl turned to look at him, he gasped as his hormones took over.

The girl was most certainly the most stunning, most gorgeous, most beautiful and most breath-taking girl he had met or would ever meet.

Her beautiful golden curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall, the sun streaming through the window lighting her hair up like a halo. Her bright, deep sapphire eyes were mesmerising, they held passion, despair and anguish within the blue orbs, reflecting her tragic past.

Her perfect heart shaped face was flawless, not a single spot in sight. She had a slim, cute button nose and perfectly symmetrical lips. Her lips were as red as rose, full and round and Harry had to stop himself from pouncing at her and kissing her.

Harry's eyes hungrily made their way down the rest of her body, drinking everything in. She was wearing a purple, tight tank top, which showed off her perfectly flat stomach and her F cup boobs. (Her boob size did not reflect her grades though as she was academically brilliant.) She had model legs, long and lean, shown off by her mini skirt and curves in all the right places.

Harry's heart was racing a million miles per hour, his palms filling with sweat as he nervously took a seat across from her. He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

After sitting there awkwardly for about half a minute and trying not to drool, the stunning girl turned and looked out the window again sighing.

There was couple of minutes of silence until she suddenly flipped her head towards Harry, angrily wrenching her earphones out of her ears before shouting, "What do you want!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Harry Potter had stepped through the compartment door, Sapphire had almost gasped in surprise. Gone was the small, knock kneed skinny boy. He was replaced by a tall, strong kneed, muscly, sexy man. His hair was no longer wild, it now seemed more tamed, looking more like it was sexily tousled.

His eyes had grown brighter in colour but he still had his glasses. Sapphire had had glasses last year but had managed to invent a spell to repair her vision. She cursed herself for not writing down the name of the spell and forgetting it.

He had sexy stubble on his chin and had become very muscular, probably from carrying all those scissors around when he was gardening. She watched as he stared at her as if she was a moon on a moonless night and tried not to sigh. She got this from every boy she met (and a lot of girls too) but she didn't really understand why. Sure she was pretty, but she didn't think she was that stunning. She watched in disgust as he tried not to drool and ultimately failed.

As he nervously took a seat across from her, she sighed and turned back to looking out the window. He was really sexy and all…. But no she couldn't, she had a tragic past after all.

She stared out the window, hoping he would take the hint and go away. However, as the minutes went on and he continued to drool, Sapphire could feel anger begin to bubble angrily in her veins. She tried to fight it but in the end she turned and shouted, "What do you want!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry flinched in surprise when the girl shouted at him, even though her voice was like a chorus of musical bells on a fine summer's day.

"I….." Harry squeaked and grimaced before clearing his throat and trying again.

"I was just looking for a place to sit," he said in a deep husky voice.

She quizzically raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and gave him a dirty look.

Harry staggered back at the beauty that adorned her perfect face and spluttered weakly….

_So what did you think? Should I continue? It took me a long time to write this. I tried to keep everyone in character and I tried not to make Sapphire a Mary Sue. Review please and give me your thoughts ;) ;) ;) _


End file.
